equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ox Shadowmist
"I finally got you." -Ox to the group when they first meet. Ox is one of the tritagonist's of Equilibrium. His character is stereotypically mysterious for a Rogue, though speaks in a polite tone to both enemy and friend to him. He is a Rogue, being moderately weak to attacks, though very powerful in dealing the attacks, with a wide range of abilities to hinder his enemies. History Ox's history is short, being quite young along with Kuri, though when Ox was in his adolescence, he was friends with a member of the Fire Council, his name being H'akkat. Ox says that they exchanged some attacks, H'akkat teaching some Dark Powers while Ox in return offered some stealth attacks, being a Rogue. They were however, caught by their parent's practising their magics and abilities, and were forced to stay apart from each other in case of anything were to happen to them. Ox eventually left his parent's and went to seek suitable work, until he found the group. Character Episode 1 Ox only comes into the story briefly in Episode 1, appearing in Wimsford Ruins while the group attempt to solve the Five Gates of Wimsford. Ox appears at the first altar where he then asks to help them in their quest. Ox shows some mystery in his appearance, wearing black all around which in turn makes Rickee feel uncomfortable. If Maeron rejected Ox from the group. Ox will politely take his leave, appearing later with Kuri after Maeron and Rickee are incarcerated. Kuri appears to have befriended him and together they go and see if Maeron and Rickee have obtained the Ice Shard. They both find a note left by Venus Violet, who had incarcerated them and taken them to prison in the Fire Quartile. Ox and Kuri then hatch a plan to rescue them, taunted by Venus, and they head off as the Episode ends. If Maeron accepted Ox into the group. Ox is grateful for the invite and remains reserved until asked by anyone in the group for information on the Ruins. He helps find the player shortcuts and hints to solve the puzzles, though this causes tension in the group because of Rickee's suspicion of Ox, ultimately causing Rickee to leave because of arguments with Kuri. Ox remains regretful he caused this incident, though they press on to finish the rest of the puzzles. Ox will also explain how the Ruins came to be as they are today, corrupted by Kage's and Kurai's Warlockery. Eventually, after completing all the various puzzles in the Ruins, they then come to realise that Kage and Kurai are actually still alive and well, hiding in the keep of the Stronghold in the Ruins, much to Ox's dismay. Ox is clearly angered by the two, seeming as he is one of the Water Brethren. They taunt and bark at each other, until inevitable battle commences. Once Kurai and Kage are defeated, they have their victory short lived as Venus Violet surrounds the three, Maeron, Kuri and himself. They are incarcerated and mocked by Venus, though Ox is keen to go along with it, knowing Rickee would eventually turn up. The three are sent to jail, and are now locked up in the Fire Quartile. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "I am grateful for this. I won't let you down. You have my word." -Ox showing gratitude for Maeron's acceptance. (Determinant.) Ox and Maeron show a determinant relationship, if Ox is let in to the group in Episode 1, then they will get along, showing a stable relationship. Otherwise they don't interact much. Kuri Sourgrass "I regret saving you in the Mine, he was a GOOD. GUY!" -Kuri to Maeron about Ox. (Determinant.) Kuri and Ox share a friendly relationship in the time they meet, though Kuri showing some skeptiscism at first at his arrival. Kuri will back Ox up when others go against him, like Rickee when Ox first appears. Rickee Bleak "Look, Maeron, I know you followed my advice about Mayor Andrew but this time we can't just let some Rogue who came outta NOWHERE in our group!" -Rickee to Maeron about Ox. Rickee and Ox share a territorial relationship. Primarily, Rickee is aggressive toward Ox, though showing no signs of retaliating to his threats and disapproval. They interact briefly, though in the time they do interact, it is obvious to the player that Rickee does not like Ox, though it is unclear for the other way around. Venus Violet "Just go along with them..." -Ox about letting Venus incarcerate the group. Ox and Venus do not interact, though naturally, being enemies to one another, they are hostile to each other regardless of their interaction. Kage "You impudent vermin! Why did you corrupt our city!?" -Ox to Kage and Kurai about corrupting Wimsford. Ox, now seeing Kage as an enemy, possesses a dislike for Kurai. He is highly offended by Kage's conduct, and disagrees heavily with Kage's reasoning, though only to back Kurai's. Ox only meets Kage if he is let into the group however, thus making this interaction brief. Kurai "You impudent vermin! Why did you corrupt our city!?" -Ox to Kage and Kurai about corrupting Wimsford. Ox, now seeing Kurai as an enemy, possesses a dislike for Kurai. He is highly offended by Kurai's conduct, and disagrees heavily with Kurai's reasoning, as he explains his logic for corrupting Wimsford. Ox only meets Kurai if he is let into the group however, thus making this interaction brief. H'akkat "When I was young, around my teenage years I had a friend from the Fire Council, we were good friends. I think his name was...H'akkat?" -Ox explaining his friendship with H'akkat for the group. (Determinant.) Ox and H'akkat appear to have possessed a strong bond of friendship in Ox's teenage years. They had made a deal to teach other abilities, and the various other comments Ox makes about H'akkat are of a positive nature. Ox is saddened that he has lost his friend, though he will not forget him. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Ox: *Possibly numerous counts of various enemies Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land *Episode 2: Searching For More Abilities This is a table of contents to show Ox's abilities as a Rogue. Trivia *Ox is the only Dual-Wielder in the party. *Ox's name is completely the opposite of his character, being calm most of the time. *Ox might not even get to meet Venus, Kage or Kurai if he's denied from the group, thus making his relationships very limited. *Ox reveals his hometown as Frostberry. *Ox's last name was originally Mistbane. This is proven due to the file name for Ox's picture being named "Ox Mistbane". **However, it is now Shadowmist. *Ox has the shortest first name so far in the game, being only two letters. *When Ox talks about H'akkat, (Determinant.) he refers to when he was "young" and "in his teenage years", which is rather peculiar considering he's still only eighteen, and cannot remember his friend's name, though this may of been added to add suspicion to his character. Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:The Group Category:Water Brethren Category:Male